Gone
by ninjalady
Summary: When Sam leaves, he doesn't tell Blaine. Blaine is left sad and heartbroken. Blaine then meets Kurt and transfers to McKinley. All's good until an unexpected someone returns to his formal school.
1. Leave

"Why?" Blaine asked Sam while sobbing uncontrollably. "Why did you leave me? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! Do you know how much it hurt? I had to find out from David and Wes the next morning. Did you…even care?"  
Sam was in tears as well. "I'm sorry, Blaine. Please forgive me" was all he could say.  
"FORGIVE YOU?" Blaine shouted. He then stood up and walked over to his bed.

This all started when Sam returned to McKinley. Blaine was talking to Kurt when suddenly he heard a familiar voice. A voice he would never forget.  
Sam stopped mid-way when he saw Blaine. "Blaine?" he whispered so softly that nobody heard it. Blaine then left Glee practice and went straight home. He spent the entire time crying.  
After awhile, he heard a knock on the door and he thought it was Kurt, coming over to find out what had happened. He fixed his hair and went down to open the door. He was hoping Kurt wouldn't ask to many question. When he did open the door, it wasn't Kurt.

"Blaine. Please, listen to me. I-I didn't know what I was doing. I was young, we both were. When I told my parents about it, they went crazy. They told me that if I ever spoke to you again, I shouldn't even bother coming back home. Blaine, what was I supposed to do? They were my parents and… Blaine please, look at me. Please…"  
" I cried for you Sam. Every night. That's all I ever did. My grades slipped, I was demoted in the Warblers and the only friends who were there for me were Wes and David because nobody wanted to be around the 'kill joy'. It was all because of you Sam. You could have at least told me, at least warned me."  
"I tried, I swear I did. Every time I wanted to tell you, it just didn't come out."

Sam walked over to Blaine and sat next to him on his bed. He put his hand on Blaine's knee and when Blaine flinched at the contact he quickly removed it. They sat in silence for awhile until Blaine finally looked at Sam. Sam's heart broke at the sight of Blaine. Red eyes, tear-stained cheeks.  
"Blaine. I'm sorry."

"Leave" was all Blaine said.  
"Wh-what? No you can't. Please Blaine please." At this, Sam started crying.  
"You did it once, you can do it again. Just…go. Sam, I know we'll have to see each other at Glee practices and at school but don't talk to me. Or walk with me. Just leave me alone."  
"Blaine"  
"No. Go"

Sam left and Blaine continued crying.  
Sam ran back home as fast as he could. He wanted to get away from it all. He wanted to just be alone. He couldn't believe it. Was Blaine gone?


	2. Don't Let Go

Sam came home panting and with red eyes. He wanted to go straight to bed, to sleep and forget the whole incident. On his way up, he heard his little sister, "Sammy? Is that you?"  
Sam faked a smile and walked over to her. " Hey you, it's late baby. Why aren't you asleep?"  
"I went to your room to look for you. I had a bad dream and I wanted to sleep with you but hey Sammy, why are you crying? What's wrong big brother?"  
Sam then just smiled, "It's nothing. Fought with a friend that's all."  
"Is it Blainey?" Stacey asked.  
" Why would you think I was fighting with Blainey- I mean Blaine?"  
"Because the last time I saw you cry like this was when you and Blainey last fought. Did you both fight again? Oh please tell me you didn't Sammy! I love Blainey, I miss him so so much. He hasn't visited us at all and I want to see him again. Could you tell him that for me Sammy?"  
"Sure baby" Sam said. Stacey then skipped away happily to her room. As a tear rolled down his cheek, Sam whispered, "I miss him too."

xx

The next day was horrible for the both of them. During lunch, Sam sat with Finn, Puck, Artie, Rory, Joe and Sugar while Blaine sat with Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Kurt. Kurt was sitting next to Blaine while talking to the girls about a new Broadway show. Blaine was just playing with his fork when Mike came over to talk to him.  
"Hey man. What's up? You look… sad."  
"Nah, I'm cool."  
"Yeah right. You can't fool Mike Chang. Plus, it's pretty obvious. Come on, talk."  
"I just had a really bad fight with someone"  
"Sam?"  
"What! Shh! Mike-what-how-I-no"  
"Blaine"  
"Yes okay but please keep your voice down."  
"They're not going to hear anything"  
Both of them turned simultaneously to face the group of people they were sitting with and none of them even noticed Mike and Blaine.  
Blaine turned back to face Mike, " How did you know?"  
"Dude, come on, look at him. He looks like he's just watched Hachiko."  
"That dog movie?"  
"That very sad dog movie. Well, not the point. What's up with the two of you?"  
"Can we talk somewhere else?"  
"Yeah alright"

With that, they both got up. "Hey guys, Blaine and I are going to the library alright?"  
"Okay, see you guys at Glee," was all Kurt said.  
"See, I told you they don't care" Mike said to Blaine before walking out of the cafeteria.  
When they got to the library, Blaine told Mike everything. How Sam used to go to Dalton and about their past. How Sam and Blaine were once together and so in love. He even told them about how romantic Sam was on their first date. Blaine was then on the verge of crying when he told Mike about Sam leaving unexpectedly. He told Mike about the fight they had the day before and when it was all over, Blaine folded his legs and rested his head on the table.  
"I love him Mike. What do I do?"  
"Well does he know?"  
"I can't tell him. I won't tell him. He left! He deserves to feel that way!" Blaine nearly shouted.  
"Blaine, what part of library are you not getting?"  
"Sorry," Blaine muttered.  
"Wait, what about Kurt?"  
"I…I like him? I guess. But with Sam, it's different. I feel..."  
"Like you love having him around and your anxious but at the same time nervous? But, you are completely comfortable with him and nothing in the world can take away that feeling. You miss him after he's been gone for a few minutes and you feel sparks in you when he holds your hand or hugs you. When the both of you kiss, nothing else in the world matters."  
"Wow. How did you know?"  
"Tina," Mike said before turning a bright red.  
"Well, yeah. That's exactly it."  
"Then go for him."  
"Wh-what? Mike he-"  
"Don't let him go, not for the second time."


	3. Sing

"Finally, Glee practice," Sam said to himself after the last bell of the day rang. He got up, handed in his work and walked to the choir room. He sat right at the back with Puck and Quinn. Then, Blaine entered with Mike next to him.

"Alright guys, settle down," Mr Schue said as he walked in.

Blaine sat next to Kurt. Kurt was holding onto Blaine while talking to Rachel. He then turned around and kissed Blaine on the cheek. This made Sam ache a little inside.

"So, now let's get started."

"Mr Schue?" Sam said.

"Yes Sam?"

"Is it okay if I sing a song before we start?"

"The floor's all yours"

"Well, hi guys. Before I start I would like to thank all of you for accepting me in so quickly. So, I've decided to sing a song today. I hope you all like it."

With that, Sam got a guitar and started strumming the first few chords. He looked Blaine straight in the eyes as he sang.

"_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
He smiled at me on the subway.  
He was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  


"Please Sam, don't" Blaine said silently to himself.  
_  
Yeah, he caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
He could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see him again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

A tear slid down Sam's cheek as he sang but he continued singing. Kurt shifted in his seat and he found it very weird that Sam was, in a way, singing directly to his boyfriend. He held onto Blaine tighter.__

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you."

When Sam was done, everyone started applauding but Blaine. He stood up and ran out of the choir room. Everyone stopped clapping and Kurt got up.

"I'll go talk to him," Sam said.

Sam looked everywhere for Blaine and finally found him in a classroom.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because I needed to talk to you."

"What ever happened to, "Oh hey can we talk"?"

"Yeah like you'd actually say yes."

"Okay then what is it Sam? I said I didn't want to talk to you and-"

"It's not me. It's Stacey. She really misses you Blaine. She told me, "Tell Blainey I miss him so so much""

Blaine let out a small chuckle. When Sam heard him, a small smile spread across his face.

"I miss her too. Also Stevie. I haven't seen them in ages."

"Well, my parents will be out of town this weekend. I could use help babysitting them."

"I can't. Your parents-"

"Wouldn't know. They miss you Blaine. If not for me, for them. Please…Blainey"

"If you stop calling me Blainey, I'll do it"

Sam's smile made Blaine's heart skip a beat.

"Really? Oh yes! Okay, 7 o'clock, Saturday okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you."

"Thank you Blainey," Sam said with a grin on his face.

"Sam!"

"Bye!" Sam said before running out. He didn't want to give Blaine enough time to change his mind.

Inside, Blaine was extremely happy. He couldn't wait.


	4. Babysitter

It was finally Saturday, Sam thought to himself. His parents were gone and Blaine was going to be here any time. Stacey was extremely excited and Stevie got all of his cars out, ready for Blaine to play with him.

Sam was in his room. He changed out of his home clothes and into a white polo with dark blue jeans. When he was done, he heard the doorbell ring. He could hear the sound of little feet running across the living room and then a "BLAINEY!" from Stacey.

Sam entered the living room and saw Blaine on the couch with Stacey on his lap and Stevie next to him, talking animatedly about a new video game he had just gotten.

When Sam and Blaine locked eyes with each other, both of their hearts leaped.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Hi," Blaine replied.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Why are you guys so formal with each other?" Stevie asked. "Last time, when Blaine used to come over, you'd wrestle him to the ground as soon as he entered and now it's…hey?" Stevie asked Sam.

"They had a big fight. I saw Sammy crying that day. He was so so so sad." Stacey answered. She walked over to Sam and Sam carried her in his arms. "You're both okay now, right?" Stacey asked.

They both looked at each other, not knowing what the answer was.

Sam broke the silence. "Stacey, Stevie, dinner's on the table. Go and eat. It's spaghetti and meatballs!"

"SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS?" they screamed in unison. Both of them ran in to the kitchen as fast as they could.

"Remember to wash your hands!" Blaine said.

"Okay!" Stevie replied.

Then it was just Blaine and Sam.

"Thanks for coming." Sam said.

"I came for them."

"I know. Still, thank you."

There was silence again.

"We should probably head to the kitchen." Blaine said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

The night went well. Stevie and Stacey were so happy that Blaine was there. First, the 3 boys agreed to play with Stacey and her Barbie dolls. They all had special names. Blaine was Googie Bear, Sam was Captain Sammy and Stevie was Brobro.

Afterwards, they played with Stevies' cars. It was a fun night for all of them.

When it was 9, Sam decided that it was time for them to sleep.

"Okay, it's bed time. Both of you, let's go."

"Can Blaine tuck us in?"Stacey asked.

Sam looked at Blaine.

"Sure." He said with a huge smile.

Blaine carried Stacey to her bed and sat next to her while Stevie went with Sam to his room.

"Why don't mummy and daddy like you?" Stacey asked Blaine.

"Hmm… I'm not su-"

"Is it because both you and Sammy are boys and in love?"

Blaine was shocked that she knew.

"I can see the way you look at each other. I may be young but I'm not blind, Blainey. Don't worry, I won't tell them you came over but I'm so happy you did. So is Stevie and Sammy. We've been talking about this all day. We couldn't wait! And I had such a great time with you. I love it that you and Sammy are in love. I think if Sammy was to get together with anyone, I'm glad it's you."

I tear slid down Blaines' cheek but Stacey didn't see it.

"You're sweet Stacey. Sam's lucky to have a little sister like you."

"I know" Stacey replied.

Blaine kissed her on the cheek, sang her a soft lullaby and then she fell asleep.

"What's up with you and Blaine?" Stevie asked Sam.

"We… we were apart for awhile. Different schools and all."

"You really love him don't you."

" How d'you know?"

"It's obvious Sam."

"Hey, don't tell mum and dad he was here?"

"I promise big brother. But Sam, he loves you too. Can't you see it? Stacey and I sure can. You guys look at each other like mum and dad look at each other. Like the only one that matters is the other. I really like Blaine. He's a nice big brother too. If you were to ever get together with him, I support you a 100% Sammy."

"Thanks buddy. Now get some sleep okay?"

"Okay."

After a few minutes, Stevie was asleep.

Sam walked down to the living room and saw Blaine sitting there.

"We need to talk." Blaine said.

"Yeah we do."

"Look, Sam, I still have feelings for you. I won't deny it. But I came all this way for Kurt and I can't leave him now. Not like this. Also, you hurt me, a lot. I just-I don't think I can take it if it happens again. I love you Sam, but I can't be with you." Blaine said.

He got up and was going to leave when Sam grabbed his hand.

"Blaine, wait. Let me say something first. It's hard for me too. Nobody knows I'm gay or bi or whatever it is I am. It's hard. I kind of still like Quinn, but it's not the same with you. You make me feel like no other. I'll wait and do anything I can to prove to you that I will never hurt you again. Blaine, please. Give me this chance."

"I don't know Sam." Blaine replied.

Sam, forgetting everything, walked up to Blaine and kissed him. It was soft and gentle and caring.

Blaine felt a thousand bolts of lighting hit him. He kissed back but pushed Sam away as soon as he new what he was doing.

"Blaine, no. I'm sorry."

"I've got to go. I'll see you Monday."

Blaine walked out of the house right away. Sam sat on the floor and started crying. He just wanted Blaine back, he loved him. He loved him so much.


	5. Uh Oh

"You look like a zombie."

"Thanks Mike, really appreciate that," Blaine answered.

"I'm kidding man but... what the hell happened?" Mike asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Had a lot on my mind. After seeing Sam I just-"

"Just what baby?" Kurt interrupted.

"Oh... I just..."

"He was just telling me that he just remembered that he had to pass Sam his Maths book before second period," Mike answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, hey Blaine, coffee after school? It's on me."

"Alright, Kurt. See you then."

Kurt then kissed Blaine on the cheek and walked away. However, he was still suspicious as to what was going on. First, he runs out of the room right after Sam's song and now he talks about Sam to Mike? Something was definitely going on. He was going to find out what.

[O]

"What do you mean Blaine is cheating on you?" Mercedes asked Kurt. "Boy, you have got to be out of your mind. That boy is crazy over you. And er, hello, Kurt? He transferred schools for you!"

"I know Mercy, it's just... he's been acting weird lately. I'm just worried. I love Blaine, with all my heart."

"Nothing is going on with Blaine and Sam. Sam is as straight as an arrow."

"You're right. I'm probably just paranoid."

"Hell yeah you are."

[O]

"Sam? You alright?" Tina asked Sam.

"I'm good. I just... I had a rough weekend."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam then looked at Tina. He could trust Tina, she was a sweet girl and also one of his best friends. She could keep a secret, he knew that. However, he was still terrified. He didn't know what he was.

"Maybe later. I've got to get to class. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Oh but Sammy, if you need anyone, I'm here okay?"

"Thanks Tina," Sam replied before walking away.

[O]

"So what you're saying is, you love him but can't love him. Wow, you're making so much sense right now Blaine."

"Thanks for the sarcasm Mike. Really, that's just what I needed," Blaine replied.

"Okay there Mr. Grumpy, I'm sorry. Look, come here."

Mike led Blaine to the bleachers by the football field.

"Blaine, man, I love you. You're my brother from another mother and I hate seeing you like this. Go to the auditorium after school."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just do."

With that, Mike walked away.

"Weirdo," Blaine thought to himself.

[O]

[AUDITORIUM]

"Hello? Mike? Yoohoo? Mike Chang Jr? Where are you?!"

"Blaine?"

Blaine knew that voice. He loved that voice.

"Sam?"

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"You're both here because of me," Mike answered from behind them.

"Look, you both need to talk this out. Fighting, running away, crying and then repeating is not going to help."

"Are you some Love Guru now?" Sam asked.

"Watch it, Evans. The thing is-"

"Woah, wait, Mike knows?" Sam interrupted.

"Took you that long? Really? Blaine, you're in love with this guy?" Mike asked.

Sam just glared at him while Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, I am."

"Wait, you still love me?"

"I never stopped Sam."

"Blaine. I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back in time and change the past but I can't. I just-"

Sam was then silenced when Blaine's lips came crashing against his. Both boys felt amazing, they felt on top of the world.

Until...

"BLAINE?"

Blaine turned around so fast he could've snapped his neck.

"Kurt?"


End file.
